


Winter Kisses

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Winter, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Oliver and Felicity go shopping-everything is fine until Felicity notices that something isn't quite right with her boyfriend.





	Winter Kisses

“Felicity! C’mon, I’m cold!” Oliver whined.

“Patience is a virtue, dear Ollie.” Felicity’s voice was muffled from the other side of the door to her apartment. “Plus, you’re a big baby. It’s not that cold, you’ve been through worse, babe.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I love you too!”

Felicity opened her front door, and liver took in the sight of his girlfriend.

She was dressed in a tan coloured coat, a turtleneck jumper, black jeans, and tan colored boots, complete with a beanie hat.

“You look beautiful.” He complimented her. “I love you.”

She grinned. “I love you too.”

The pair kissed, and after that Oliver took her hand. “So, where to first?”

“Mmm, Starbucks. I’m craving hot chocolate.”

“Your wish is my command.” Oliver chuckled, and the pair made their way downstairs.

A while later, Felicity warmed her hands on her cup of hot chocolate. “Mmm.” She murmured appreciatively.

Oliver wrapped an arm around him and she leaned into him, the pair sipping their beverages.

“This is nice. You and me together.” Felicity states.

“It is.” He agrees. “Where to next?”

“You choose.”

“Erm, I want to get some new trainers.”

“You don’t seem the type to particularly care about sneakers.” Felicity commented.

“Hmm, I have my moments.” Oliver mused.

“Come on, let’s go.” She said, taking his hand.

They went to Sports Direct, and Felicity went t look for some work out gear whilst Oliver picked out a new pair of sneakers.

Felicity was deciding whether to buy a new tank top in green, pink, or both, when a text came through from Oliver: “Where are you? Xxxx.”

She texted him back. “Upstairs and to the left. Xx.”

Sure enough, a few moments later, a pair of strong arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist. “Hey.” Oliver’s voice murmured in her ear.

“Hey, Oliver.” She sighed contentedly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, turning her in his arms, cupping her face and kissing her.

Afterwards, Felicity rested her forehead against his. “I have something to ask you.”

“Okay.” He replied.

She turned, and pointed to the green tank top. “Do I buy that one, or…” She pointed to the pink one “or that one?”

“The green one.” Oliver said.

“Trust you.” Felicity giggled, taking the shirt. “I need some joggers.”

“You look hot in joggers.” He stated.

“I know.”

Felicity picked out a pair of grey jogging bottoms, along with a pink jacket.

As she was packing her items away into a plastic bag after she’d purchased them, she noticed that her boyfriend was distracted. “What’s up?” She asked.

Oliver was fiddling with the volume button on his phone, a frown on his face. “Felicity, I care about you.”

“I care about you, too. C’mon, let’s go outside.”

“I care about you, too. C’mon, let’s go outside.”

The couple made their way outside, and Felicity turned to her other half. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, I promise.” Oliver smiled at her. “I just don't want to mess this up.”

She frowned at him. “Okay.”

He got down on one knee, and held a silver engagement ring out to her. “Felicity Megan Smoak, I love you to the ends of the earth and back, a million times. Will you do me the absolute joy of becoming my wife?”

Felicity nodded, stunned. “Yes, yes I will!” She said, and burst into tears.

Oliver smiled, and stood up, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her.

After a moment, Felicity pulled away from him and kissed him. "I love you." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied, slipping the ring onto the third finger of her left hand.

A while later. after they'd gone out to dinner and enjoyed a private celebration in the comfort of Felicity's flat, she looked at him. "Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"After the wedding, our wedding I mean, would you... Would you like to try for a baby? I mean, if you don't want to then it's totally fine, but I'd love a little-"

She was cut off by Oliver placing a single finger on her lips. "I'd love that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A little me and you."

She kissed his chest, snuggling into him. "A little me and you, yeah."

Oliver was about to reply, when his wife to be let out a soft snore.

He smiled and switched the bedside light off, and closed his eyes. They would figure out all of the details of their new life together in time, as a married couple.


End file.
